


Better than Chocolate

by blakefancier



Category: DC Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 01:24:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: A bunch of interconnected batflash ficlets I'm writing. Stars submissive Bruce Wayne and a dominant Barry Allen.





	1. Chapter 1

“Stay where you are. Don’t move,” Barry said, running his hand through Bruce’s hair. 

Bruce’s knees hurt but he stayed on his knees, head bowed, his cock stiff between his legs. 

“Good boy.” Barry’s voice was heavy with lust. “Look at you, so sweet for me. Who knows you’re this sweet, huh?”

“Just you,” he said and he sounded wrecked. He sounded like Barry had already fucked his mouth and come down his throat. His face grew hot. “Sir, please. Pretty please with sugar on top.”

“Oh.” Barry tugged on his hair and he looked up. “Is my cock-slut hungry? Does he want me to dump a load into his belly?”

Bruce’s cock ached and he had to fight the urge to hump against Barry’s leg. “Yes, sir. Use me.” He let his mouth fall open and Barry smiled down at him, stroked his open mouth, and then pressed thin fingers against the back of his tongue until he drooled. 

“What a good boy.”


	2. Pretty little thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little fun with panties.

Bruce didn’t know how Barry talked him into it. One moment they were brushing their teeth and the next thing he knew, his hands were tied to the headboard and he was wearing a pair of frilly pink panties. 

“You look so pretty,” Barry murmured caressing him through the silk. 

The flushed head of his cock poked out of the waistband leaking all over his belly. Every once in a while Barry would lick up the mess and Bruce would press his face against his arm to keep from coming. The longer Barry played with him, the more difficult it was to hold back his reactions. 

“Baby,” Barry whispered, pinching his inner thigh–he trembled and let out a gasp. “What do you say when someone compliments you?”

For one brief, frantic moment, he didn’t know what to say, then in a rush of relief, it came to him. “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome, baby.” Barry pulled aside the gusset of his panties and teased Bruce’s hole. “Tomorrow I want you to wear the lacy black panties and use the medium size anal beads. I want your pussy stuffed full.”

Bruce panted harshly, curling his fingers and toes, trying to stave off his impending orgasm. It took longer than it should have for him to gain control of his body. “Y-Yes, sir.”

Barry slipped a finger inside of him and his control crumbled. He cried out as he came all over his belly and chest.


	3. Depraved whispers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry likes turning on Bruce.

Bruce had been alone, sitting at his computer, looking over some of his files, when there was a soft whoosh. Suddenly, he had a very flushed and tousled Barry leaning against the back of his chair. His groin tightened and he fought the urge to offer his mouth for a kiss.

"Mmm," Barry murmured softly, then licked along the curve of ear, making his stomach clench. "Why are you looking at half-naked pictures of Arthur? You weren't going to play with yourself, were you?"

"No," he said, his voice rough.

"Good. I'd hate to have to punish you." They both knew that was a lie. Barry loved punishing him and he loved it too. "Maybe we should invite him to join us. Do you think he would?" 

He stiffened at Barry's words, in more ways than one. "No."

Barry chuckled and Bruce's breath caught in his throat. "You said I could do anything to you, baby. Maybe I wanna watch as Arthur pierces you with his spear. Or maybe you could show him how slutty you are in one of those lacy little g-strings I bought you. He could rip it off you, hold you down, and fuck your hungry pussy."  
He shifted in his seat, trying to easy the tightness of his trousers, and failing. He didn't want to think about Arthur that way, but Barry painted such a depraved picture, he couldn't stop imagining it.

"Do you want to fuck him, baby? Do you want to be sweet for him?" Barry nipped at his earlobe and he let out a low moan. 

"If you want me to, sir," he said.

"Good answer," Barry whispered and pinched at his nipples. "Who taught you to be a good little cock-slut, baby?"

"You," he whispered back. "Please fuck me, sir. Pretty please with sugar on top." 

Barry gripped Bruce's chin and turned his head enough to give him a rough kiss. "Sweet baby. I'm going to come in your pretty pussy, then lick you clean." 

He let out a desperate whimper and clutched Barry's shirt.


End file.
